


Like a house on fire

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Idiots in love who don't know they're in love, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: These two do not get along, and yet the house (well, the school)ison fire (kind of). Go figure.





	Like a house on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a bit with this one, so I'm really glad I managed to finish it in the end!
> 
> Seriously, English language, you have great idioms. I'm going to keep using them.

In the small world of Karasuno High School, certain things were known as reliable, immutable truths. One of them was that Hinata and Kageyama did not, in fact, get along like a house on fire.

Currently, though, that very same truth did not prevent the house, or, rather, the school, from being on fire.

An actual, literal fire.

Or so the alarm would have everyone believe.

 

* * *

 

 

Less than twenty minutes before a high-pitched, near unbearable sound started ringing in every student, staff and random passer-by's ears, Hinata and Kageyama were having an argument by the science labs.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that there are few places less suited for arguments than science labs. As for “right outside of a science lab”, it is, for all intents and purposes, only slightly lower than “right in the middle of a science lab” on the grand scale of “places where you should not be arguing.”

However, in this case, the roots of the problem lay even deeper. One day, someone had sat down and started juggling teachers, students and classrooms in order to make a Timetable. School timetables are generally a good thing, if only because, contrary to popular belief, teachers are unable to be in two places at the same time. In this case, though, the Timetable contained a major flaw, although it could not have been predicted by whoever made it.

According to the Timetable, every Tuesday, at about ten o'clock, classes 1-1 and 1-3 were bound to meet outside the labs while waiting for their respective science teachers to allow them in.

Which meant that, every Tuesday, at about ten o'clock, Hinata's path was bound to cross Kageyama's.

Nine times out of ten, it resulted in an argument.

On the tenth time, it resulted in an even bigger argument.

“You bumped into me,” Kageyama stated.

“You bumped into me first!!” Hinata retorted.

“I wasn't even going that way!”

“You stepped back! On purpose!”

“Why would I even DO that?!”

“I don't know but you did!!!”

Through an unfortunate chain of events, both teachers were running a few minutes late that morning, which led to the First Year classes to be left outside for slightly longer than usual. Thus, the fight went on.

“Maybe if you weren't so small this sort of things wouldn't happen in the first place!”

“Well maybe if you weren't such an idiot-”

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?!”

“YOU, IDIOT!”

As far as arguments went, this was not their proudest achievement. That fact did not prevent the steam from getting to their heads, and the shouting match only subsided once the students from 1-3 were called in by their teacher; even then, Hinata's classmates had to literally drag him away from Kageyama, which thankfully most of them were used to doing at that point.

Ten minutes later, Shouyou was still ruminating on the incident. So much so that, when the time came to start the weeks' experiment, he had not listened to a single word of his teacher's instructions.

Furthermore, he was absolutely unable to concentrate on what his hands were doing.

Which is how, less than five minutes into the experiment in question, there was a very small explosion on Hinata's table, followed by quite a bit of smoke.

And the fire alarm started ringing.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he heard the bell, Tobio figured out two things.

  1. This was not a regular drill, and
  2. It was all Hinata's fault.



He was out the door and across the hall before anyone else had even started to get up. Hinata's classmates were already leaving their lab, unfortunately not in a calm and orderly manner, but it wasn't completely hectic either, which allowed Tobio to find his target pretty quickly.

Hinata himself was at the back of the line, looking a little bit stunned. It was not the first time that he thus crumbled under the weight of his own blunders.

“WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU DUMBASS?!!!”

It took Shouyou slightly longer than usual to register Kageyama's presence.

“Kageyama?!”

“I KNEW you started this whole mess!”

“What are you even DOING here?! You're supposed to be with YOUR class!”

“I had to see it for myself!”

“See what?!!”

“That you'd started it!!”

They kept walking as they argued, following everyone else without even thinking about it.

“Why is your first instinct to blame ME?!”

That sentence prompted Tobio to stop shouting alltogether, and instead look firmly into Hinata's gaze before asking in a very low voice:

“Are you telling me that this is somehow  _not_ your fault?”

“Well-”

“DUMBASS!!”

“I just-”

“You could have gotten _hurt_!!”

A few seconds too many passed before he thought of adding:

“... and then you would have missed practice!!!”

By then, they'd reached the yard. According to the procedure, students had to line up with their respective class groups, and wait patiently for their teachers to finish the roll call. Then, once everyone was (hopefully) accounted for, and if the situation had been resolved, they would be allowed to walk back to their classrooms.

It was the middle of winter and, thus, quite a bit chilly. Students were supposed to bring their jackets outside with them, but those who were doing science experiments had not had the chance to do so, and were only protected by the thin fabric of their lab coats. As a result, most of them were shivering, which included Hinata and, to a lesser extent, Kageyama.

“We're all going to catch a cold because of you, dumbass!”

Tobio's classmates were starting to appear behind him, but he was paying them no attention whatsoever. His gaze simply wouldn't leave Hinata, which, all things considered, wasn't exactly unusual.

“How did you even-”

“I don't know! I wasn't paying attention!”

“Why would you not pay attention to a SCIENCE CLASS of all things?!!”

“Because I was thinking of you!!”

It would have been very suitable for the school to explode in the background at this very moment, if only to create a dramatic effect suitable for such a declaration. And yet, even then, such theatrics would have been no match to what unfolded in both our protagonists' heads in the couple of seconds it took Shouyou to add:

“... of our fight!! I was thinking of our fight!!”

“KAGEYAMA!!”

Suddenly, there was a more-than-mildly irritated science teacher standing in between them.

“Go with your class!”

Tobio had no choice but to obey. Otherwise, he would have had a few choice words for Hinata. Not that he knew what those words were, but he would definitely have had them.

In the end, the whole school lost about ten to twelve minutes of class time. Some people, mainly students but not just them, were overjoyed about that fact – Tanaka and Noya could be heard hooting from the other side of the building, at least until Ennoshita admonished them. A few, including Takeda and Hitoka, ended up in a slight state of panic over all those precious seconds of education that had not been imparted on time, which would no doubt result in dreadful delays.

Eventually, everyone got back behind their desks, and it wasn't until lunch time that Hinata and Kageyama crossed paths again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobio was getting his usual pack of milk from the dispenser when he spotted red hair – it is entirely possible that he might have been subconsciously looking for said red hair all along, but that was to be expected given the morning's events.

Hinata was looking down, legs propped against him. His lunchbox sat to his side, untouched.

That sight alone made Tobio fear the worst. He crossed the distance separating them in a few strides before planting himself in front of Shouyou.

“Did they... did you get...”

 _Suspended from practice_. The words that couldn't cross his lips were “ _suspended from practice_ ”.

“I just got extra homework from the teacher.”

Tobio let out a long, _long_ sigh of relief before catching himself.

“You were lucky,” he spitted out. “You could have-”

“Apparently I'm not the first one to make that mistake. They're thinking of not doing that experiment anymore.”

They both wondered if the previous cause for such an accident had been Nishinoya or Tanaka. Neither of them came close to suspecting it was actually a very distracted Daichi, who had picked that specific science class to come to a life-changing realisation regarding... well, it didn't matter now.

“Don't ever do this again.”

The words had come out even stronger than Tobio had intended them to, but it was probably for the best. It was imperative that such a mistake never happened again. Ever.

Hinata looked up at him, before nodding.

“Okay.”

There were other words left unsaid. Words such as “ _you gave me such a fright_ ” and “ _I didn't mean to_ ”. To be fair, neither Kageyama nor Hinata fully realised that those words very nearly got out in the open, and they would have been most surprised to utter them.

“Ever.”

“I said okay!”

“I need to make sure this gets to your head!!”

“Well I JUST TOLD YOU THAT-”

No, the metaphorical house was definitely safe from any kind of fire as far as those two were concerned, although the same could not be said of other, real buildings.

“I can't believe you actually-”

“WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT IT CAN WE MOVE ON PLEASE!”

But regardless of whatever they were or weren't igniting, they did have their moments.

 


End file.
